


So Much Colder

by Fuseaction



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuseaction/pseuds/Fuseaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin is Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Colder

The sun rises slowly, it's fiery glow showing over the tops of the cold grey buildings, giving a ephemeral warmth to the air that is swept away almost immediately. The shadowy depths in between the tall buildings are frigid, submerged in chill.

Severin stares down into one of these abysses. Feels the creeping cold of the stone ledge beneath his feet. The wind whips his hair, making his eyes water, freezing gusts tearing away his body heat, his thin shirt tugged to and fro.

He hadn't thought…

Hadn't wanted…

He closes his eyes, trying to remember what it felt like before Sebastian had died. Trying to remember the fighting, the laughter, the way that they always had each other's back.

He nods his head slowly in a continuous rhythm. As though to the beat of some tune that only he can hear.

His balance wavers. He lets himself sway where he stands, a broken sigh leaving his lips.

It was this, or being alone.

This, or never feeling whole.

He pitches forward.

The air is so much colder when you fall.


End file.
